Samara's Journey
by just2fangirlies
Summary: This story starts at Pecabeth's wedding and continues on with a character of my own, Samara, who happens to be Athena. With no further ado, I give you Samara's Journey. Please review with your opinions and ideas as I am always looking for help with it. follow my Instagram fan page account @just 2 fangirlies
1. The Wedding

Chapter 1

I slowly slipped on my beach style white dress. Today was my wedding day, and I was going to marry Seaweed Brain. In a few moments he would be all mine. Rachel would have no chance after this, unless she was jerk enough to go after a married man. I don't hate Rachel; I just get a little jealous at times. Piper was touching up my hair and makeup and Hazel was doing up the buttons. Then they got into their coral coloured bridesmaid dresses. The wedding was to take place at the camp beach in the evening so it wouldn't be overly hot. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door of the Athena cabin. The guys were already at the beach and the wedding was due to start in 5 minutes. As Chiron walked me down the aisle, everything was in slow motion. Percy looked so handsome in his tuxedo. "Stunning, absolutely stunning Wise Girl" he whispered as we joined hands.

"You look pretty dashing yourself."

"Dashing? How much time have you spent with Hazel?" then he gave me his perfect smile. Oh goodness, I love him. The pastor talked for a while longer, and then we said our vows. "…To always be my Wise Girl." Percy winked as he finished his. It was my turn now.

"I will hold your hand and save the world with you by my side…To love and cherish…To always be my Seaweed Brain"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Percy then picked me up and spun me in the air giving me the sweetest kiss. "Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!" the pastor announced and we walked down the center of the two rows of chairs. His arm was around my waist strongly. I am so lucky. We stopped by our new lakeside cabin to drop Percy's jacket off then met everyone at the dining hall for a celebration. The table clothes were bordered with lace and for centerpieces we had shells Percy and I collected last night on our walk. Rachel had made and decorated our wedding cake to look just like the ocean. Everybody was laughing and talking with their tables during supper while I sat at the honor table with my husband, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Frank. The rest of the night was a blur of music and dancing. At one point, I thought I saw Jason lead Piper away on a walk. "Are you ready?" Percy asked as he entwined his fingers into mine.

"Yeah, I just need to get one more bag from the Athena cabin and then we will go." For our honeymoon, we stocked up the cabin with food and drinks to last a week. We would be spending the week there, with no interruptions, just us.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself" He whispered then kissed me. We walked silently to my cabin to get my bag. When we made it to our new cabin, Percy opened the door and put my bag inside. Then he picked me up and carried me in. I went to the kitchen to make us some tea to drink while we snuggled by the fireplace. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking about our new life together, and I admit, I am silently rubbing this moment in Rachel's freckled face."

"She isn't that bad you know…"

"How about we stop talking about her right now. This is our honeymoon after all."

"You brought her up…"

"You started the conversation!"

"I'm sorry Baby. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I have an idea or two…" I give him a sly grin. He pushes my hair out of my face and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I look into his captivating eyes and he smiles back at me. I think I am going to enjoy being married to him.


	2. The Gift

Chapter 2

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson, how is my lovely wife?" Percy smiles at me from his side of the bed before getting up and dressed.

"Now who has been spending too much time with Hazel?" We both burst out laughing as we remember that moment at our wedding.

"Well are you going to get up and make breakfast?"

"And there is the Percy I know, and love" I smile as I get dressed and head to the kitchen. I grab the mugs from the night before and stick them in the dishwasher. Then I grab some eggs and a pan and start cooking. "Breakfast is ready Percy! You better be ready or I will eat your portion!" Percy runs to the kitchen while combing his hair and doing up his belt.

"Don't you dare touch my eggs!" he grabs a spatula and starts fighting me. By the end we had a useless spatula and a cracked egg. As we sit down to eat, something sprays me.

"Ha!" Percy smiles then shut off the sink.

"Did you have to do that?" I whine as I steal a bite of his food.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Then don't get me wet!"

"Fine. I don't get you wet if you don't touch my eggs.

"Deal" I confirmed. Then we went back to eating and fooling around. It was wonderful. A whole life just the two of us. Together. I had no idea what being married would be like, but if it was as wonderful as this morning, I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. As demigods our lives are always in danger. Getting old together probably won't happen, but it's how you spend the time you have with your husband that is important. Although, dwelling on your death is not healthy.

I grab our plates and load them into the dishwasher and begin to wash the pan. Percy gets a towel from a drawer and proceeds to dry it . Suddenly, he grabs my hand, scarring me and leads me to the living room in a blindfold.

"Percy. You know I hate surprises" I half whine.

"Just come or I will not bake you my famous blue cupcakes."

"What?!" There is no way I would give that up. The way he got them perfectly cooked and the moistness, mmmm, and the icing to cupcake ratio was just right. So I give in and he grabs my hands leading me through darkness.

"Careful, there's a corner right there."

"I wouldn't know, I'm blind Seaweed Brain"

"Shut it Wise Girl." Percy lets out a little chuckle and we stop walking. I feel his hands on my face, lifting the blindfold. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, but once they do, two little brown eyes and a wagging tail are licking my face.

"Awwww! A puppy!"

"Her name is Ella." Percy starts to scratch her belly and Ella rolls around in excitement.

"What breed is she? I have never seen any dog like her before." I stare at her puzzled, almost afraid.

"She is a new breed, a gift from my dad. She will only bark when there is a monster nearby. And, no shedding." Percy picks her up and puts her in my arms.

"So we can sleep without worrying. But if she barks when there is a monster, she will be kind of useless at camp."

"That is my other surprise, but you have to wait until this afternoon to see it." Percy gives me a kiss and goes into the kitchen. I place Ella down gently and walk in after him.

"Nice apron?" I see Percy in a bright blue, lacey apron holding a spoon and starting to make cupcakes. "Don't forget the blue"

"Not possible Wise Girl." I take a seat at the island and watch him bake, when there was a loud crash coming from the other room.


	3. The Book

Chapter 3

"What happened?" Annabeth asked as she awoke to a concerned Percy examining her face and feeling her forehead.

"You're hot Annabeth."

"Thank you Percy, you are too, but please tell me what happened."

"No no like you have a temperature, but you are hot when you get knocked out by a shattered window."

"My window! Do you have any idea how much it will cost to get that fixed Seaweed Brain!" She tried to sit up but Percy put his hand on her shoulder, making it harder for her until she gave up and laid back down.

"There was a giant storm, and Ella broke the window and fought off a hellhound. It was a strike of lightning that broke the window."

"Perce, we don't get storms at camp, that's part of the boarders job. My guess is something big just happened in Olympus and there will be a quest coming up."

"But its our honeymoon!" Percy complained "We are supposed to stay here just us two, no one else. Going to the big house will kind of ruin that, don't you think? Use your brain Wise Girl."

"We have no choice, everyone's safety comes first, then our marriage. If camp gets destroyed, we will never have any peace and quiet ever again with us being constantly attacked. You are the son of the sea god, child of the big three. Your scent is extra strong, and you are well hated by monsters. That was established in Tartarus."

"Fine, but we are not going until your fever is gone. You also got cut up pretty badly but I gave you some ambrosia already so that isn't too bad."

"I feel fine Perce just let me get up."

"As you wish" Percy gestured for me to get up. When she tried to sit up, all the blood rushed to her head, making her vision fuzzy. She laid back down and fell asleep. Percy went to the kitchen and opened the oven, checking on his blue cupcakes. Seeing how they were done, he grabbed some oven mitts and took them out to cool so he could ice them. Knowing what the smell of fresh cupcakes would do to Annabeth, He rushed in there to help as she woke up.

"Can I have a cupcake?" Annabeth got up and started to walk to the kitchen, a little unsteady but Percy grabbed her waist and helped her along.

"They just came out of the oven so they haven't cooled yet, but by the time we get back from the big house I should be able to ice them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Annabeth walked to the front door and put on her boots, careful to step around the broken glass. Percy did the same, and they were out the door.

Up in Olympus…

The door to the library creaked open as Athena walked through. The echo of her footsteps bounced around the walls going up as if it were climbing the large spiral staircase themselves. As she glided up the stairs, her long ivory dress shimmered with the movement. Determination was evident on her face as she searched the shelves. Her fingers traced the spines of the books as her eyes danced along the titles. Still she walked up the never ending stairs, unhappy with the books. Finally her eyes rested on a series of books titled Percy Jackson and the Olympians. She reached out and grabbed The Lightning Thief to read the back. Satisfied she gracefully exited the room.

The metallic hallway shone brightly while images of the gods stared down at her in an intimidating fashion. Athena walked slowly while flipping the pages in the book, entranced with the magic of the words written on the pages. A giant door dressed with vines and jewels loomed overhead giving off a golden glow. With a snap of her fingers, they opened allowing her entrance to the throne room where a meeting was taking place. All heads turned to look at her.

"You will not believe the book I found! It is so delightful I lost track of time and forgot about the solstice meeting." She went to her throne and sat down continuing to read, no regards for the meeting whatsoever.

"You are just as bad as those stinky mortals and have no respect like the demigods. Perhaps you are not goddess material and should spend some time learning etiquette." Zeus picked up his lightning bolt and aimed. Thunder boomed around the room as Athena disappeared in a large cloud of smoke.


	4. Samara's Arrival

**(A/N I will be attempting to update during the week and writing on weekends. Please keep giving me feedback and such and i will see you at the next chapter. Thank you for actually taking the time to read my story, it means a lot to me.)**

Chapter 4

Athena awoke with a large black dog licking her face. She was in a room in a large house lying on a couch. A cold pack was on her forehead and she felt a little dizzy.

"Mrs. O'Leary get down." Chiron told the hellhound as he examined the girl in front of him. He had never in his very long life seen a half-blood zap out of nowhere into the big house. _Maybe she is…No, that's impossible_ Chiron thought to himself. _Only once has that happened, but not at a time like this, unless… No, not now, not here. It's impossible. _The girl gained consciousness and sat up. She had medium length, dark blonde hair. Her face held a quizzical look as she examined the room.

"Where am I?"

"You are on the couch in the Big House, at Camp Half-Blood. What is your name?"

"Athena. Zeus got mad at me and now I guess I'm not a goddess."

"So you are now a camper?"

"It appears so. Until I learn manners and respect. Although, why I would have to learn it from very disrespectful children, I am not certain." Athena pouted in a very little kid way.

"Well, as long as you are here, it is important that nobody finds out your true identity. Pick a name for yourself and change your looks because we can't have the campers knowing that you are Athena. You will stay in cabin 6." Chiron started picking up the papers he dropped when Athena got zapped onto the couch and organized them in a binder. Athena snapped her fingers and she had long black hair and bright purple glasses. She made herself slightly taller and wore ripped denims and a bright blue shirt.

"Chiron, call me Samara, Arabic for result, or reward. Mara for short."

"Perfect. Mara, I will call a camper to lead you to your cabin. But first you need a back-story to tell people."

"I was in my room when there was a knock on my door. It was a monster and that's when my friend led me to camp. I lived in New York and went to school at Yancy Academy."

"only one problem, Percy Jackson went to Nancy and might know you didn't attend. His step father teaches there as well."

"No problem." Athena snapped her fingers and mist popped up and went out under the door. "They now will have a vague memory of me."

"All right Mara stay put and I will get a camper." Chiron opened the door to see Percy and Annabeth standing outside. Percy was in mid knock.

"Hello Chiron, we are here to speak with you concerning the hellhound In the boarders and the storm. Is anything wrong up in Olympus?" Annabeth asked. She looked quite worried as she noticed the camper on the couch. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mara daughter of Athena. I went to Yancy before I got attacked and got led here by my friend Lizzy."

"You seem to be a lot calmer about this then when I found out my friend had furry legs." Percy noted.

"Well, weird things have always happened, but I never had an explanation so now that I have the missing piece, it all makes sense to me."

"Yep, she is my sister all right." Annabeth sat down beside her and started up a small conversation while Percy talked to Chiron.

"Who are you thinking of for the quest?"

"What quest?" Chiron asked too innocently.

"You are a worse liar than me. I know there will be a quest. Zeus doesn't get mad for no reason. The boarders let in a hellhound and there was a storm. That doesn't happen often."

"The hellhound was for tonight's games, and for the storm, I will have to get back to you on that one." He glanced to Mara.

"I knew it! Mara isn't normal!" Percy exclaimed. "Something was off about her and now I know! Well, not completely, but enough to keep an eye on her."

"We will not be discussing Mara any further. You and Annabeth can get her settled into cabin 6 for me. By the way, what happened to not leaving your lakeside cabin?"

"The storm happened. Annabeth is really smart, you can't hide things from her. She will figure out Mara's secret and when she does-"

"Perce lets go. Now." Annabeth picked up the small bag by Mara's feet and the two started towards the door. Percy followed and they made their way to cabin 6. When they got there, The door was open and everyone was gone.


	5. I Stoll the Flag

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My life has been starting to get into a rhythm again with school, speech arts, volleyball, band, and babysitting. For those of you who read my story, HEY HEY HEY! On the last chapter, it was brought to my attention that some people seem OOC. I'm sorry. I try my best, but only Rick can perfect their personalities. btw. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARCTERS OR OVERALL STORY LIKE THE DEMIGOD PART AND CHB, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN, I JUST OWN SAMARA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WHO AE NOT IN THE REAL BOOKS. AND THE PLOT FOR THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC IS MINE, JUST NOT THE WHOLE HALF BLOOD THING. Anywho, I give you the awaited chapter 5**

Chapter 5

"Travis! Over here!" Connor Stoll yelled to his twin brother. Travis had the flag and was running towards the creek as an Ares kid closed up behind him and an Apollo kid was in front. The flag swirled through the air football style into Connor's awaiting hands on the other side of the water.

"Yes! In. Your. Face."

"That has to be cheating! RULE BOOK!" a camper from the crowd yelled.

"Where is Chiron? Murmurs circulated around as everyone looked for the centaurs face in the group. Suddenly a shriek emitted from the edge.

"CONNOR!" Travis yelled, watching his brother collapse in the dirt. Tears started to slide down both their faces as the crowd around them hushed. A few Apollo kids rushed forward to help. They started checking Connor's pulse and applying some leaves to his neck where there was a very deep cut.

"Don't forget me Trav, whatever happens, do not forget. Never forget, and cause trouble." Connor gave a light chuckle as his body went limp and his face paled. His hand was still in Travis' as he went to Hades' realm. Travis looked shocked. He sat there, tears continuing to stream down his face as the campers slowly began to trick out, trying to figure out who or what killed him. The cut was small, but deep. _Why? This isn't fair! It should have been me! He was going to get married to Miranda and live a long life._ Travis though as he held the box with a ring his brother had given him for safe keeping. His whole body was numb with pain, but he let the few campers remaining carry his brother away as he went off to find Miranda the terrible news.

He knocked on the door as he entered. He saw Miranda crying on her bed and he took a seat beside her, giving her a big hug. They sat there in silence with the exception of some sniffles.

"I have something for you Mir." Travis reached into the pocket and pulled out the box. Miranda gasped lightly. "It's from Connor. I want you to know he was planning on proposing to you this week. This belongs to you."

"Thank you." Miranda whispered, almost silent. She reached out and grabbed the ring from the box and slipped it on her camp necklace. She fiddled with it for a few minutes lost in thought as Travis got up and headed for the door. He heard Miranda start to sob as he walked away. The world started to disappear behind him as he went to Zeus' Fist to be by himself.

**At the Athena cabin**

"Where is everyone?" Mara asked. The cabin was calm as they stepped in and put the bag down on an empty bed. Annabeth's old bed.

"This is so weird. It's my cabin, but it's not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mara looked puzzled as she started unpacking her few changes of clothes into the chest at the foot of the bed. There were a few architecture books left at the bottom with a note that read _Welcome to the Athena cabin! These used to be mine, but I don't need them anymore. Enjoy!_ It was signed Annabeth Jackson. "Thanks for the books." Mara took them out and set them at the large desk to the right. She organized them by author and the put her empty bag under the bed.

"You're welcome. I had double copies from presents and such over the years, so I thought someone else might want them."

"You are such a thoughtful nerd!" Percy poked Annabeth jokingly in the side, tickling her.

"At least my brain isn't full of seaweed!" A few campers started to trickle back in, all with sad faces and a few tears. The three stopped laughing.

"Who?" Percy asked a Malcom who came over to the group.

"Connor, not sure how, deep, small neck cut."

"And Travis?" Annabeth asked, her faced worried.

"Good as far as circumstances go. Last I know he went to talk to Miranda."

"Perce go find Travis, I will go check on Miranda." The two couples were quite close after the war. They spent many nights talking and playing board games in the empty Poseidon cabin in the summer. Connor was special to them, as well as Travis.

"Hey." Travis looked up at the sound of Percy's voice

**I now know how Rick feels when he kills off people I love. I am a huge Stoll fan and I cried while writing the chapter, it just overwhelmed me with feels, and i plan on more of it. hehehe. comment how you think Connor died/who you want to die next in a few chapters. not right away, because everyone has to deal with the Stoll issue of course, but more death and romance and just general percyness.**


	6. The Aftermath

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 6, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"What are you thinking right now?" Percy asked Travis inquisitively.

"Everything. Nothing."

"Interesting." Percy took a seat on the ground beside Travis Stoll. They sat there without any more words being spoken. Sometimes all you need is peacefulness. Travis started poking at the ground with a stick, doing nothing in particular. A thousand thoughts running through his mind. His body was dull with pain as a few tears started to leak out once more.

"You should go Percy. I don't want you to see you like this." Travis half-turned his body away and sniffled.

"Seriously? We are friends. You saw me have a nervous breakdown before my wedding. You saw me when my mom died in a car crash. Friends are not just to have fun with, they help each other in times of need."

"Wow. Deep." Travis smirked.

"Don't get married, it effects how you act."

"You don't like being married?"

"Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love it. I love Wise Girl, but I think she is making me become more feminine."

"You need more bro time."

"Agreed. What about you and Katie? You guys are pretty serious."

"I think I love her." Travis was staring to smile again and his posture relaxed around his friend.

"You think?"

"I love her."

"You should tell her. You owe it to her. Trust me, I waited way to long to tell Annabeth. I think I told her in…Tartarus…or was it after Gaea lost? No, It was definitely in Tartarus, when I thought we were going to die."

"Oh." Travis was quiet, Not quite sure what to get from what he was hearing from Percy.

"My point, is that you shouldn't wait till you're on your deathbed to tell her."

"I understand. Now will you leave me alone for a bit?"

"Of course. Will you be at the dining hall for dinner?"

"Yep."

"Stay Strong." With that, Percy stood up and left, leaving Travis to think and process everything.

"Bye Miranda."

"Bye" she sniffled back. She was fiddling with her ring on her necklace as Annabeth walked out of the cabin, leaving her alone. The day was once again warm and sunny. The sun beat down Annabeth's back as she walked along the shore. There were so many possibilities for Connor's death, but she had a strong gut feeling it was a camper who did it. Maybe Drew, but she had never done anything that could possibly get her clothes dirty or break a nail. Annabeth was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Percy come up behind her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"How's Mir?"

"Fine. And Travis?"

"Okay considering what he went through."

"what did you talk about?"

"That information is classified. For our ears only."

"Seriously? Meanie pants." Annabeth stuck her tongue out and made a face at Percy.

"Since when did you turn five Wise Girl?"

"Oh be quiet. You are the one who gets excited when I buy animal crackers."

"What?" Percy looked offended and drew his sword. "It's on! No one gets away with insulting my animal crackers and lives to tell about it." In a flash Annabeth had drawn her dagger and kneed him in the soft spot.

"I win." Annabeth turned and started to walk away as Percy was doubled over in pain.

"That's not fair!"

"Since when do you play fair?" Annabeth snarked back.

"Point taken, however, you still insulted my animal crackers." Percy gave her his seal eyes and pouted.

" Now you aren't being fair! You know I can never resist your pouty face."

"I know" Percy perked up and grabbed Annabeth's hand as they walked back to their cabin on the lake. The sun was starting to set and the air was getting colder. Annabeth shivered. "Come on, I know a warm place." Percy started to drag her towards the water, but Annabeth tried to resist.

"The cabin is right their Seaweed Brain. The fire is going, and we have neglected Ella for the day all ready."

"Fine." Percy looked sad, but not overly disappointed. I guess Ella's adorableness had made its way into his heart, just as it made its way into Annabeth's heart. Annabeth got out her key and the door clicked open. The living room was a mess, the window still broken, and in the middle of it all was Ella, snuggled up in a blanket, sound asleep. "Leave your shoes on."

"Okay." Annabeth sighed. "It will take forever to get this cleaned, and-"

"-this is our honeymoon, so who says we can't hire a harpy and spend the day at the beach." Annabeth looked up at him and nodded happily.

"Come on, Ella hasn't eaten all day."

"Neither have we." They walked into the kitchen and Annabeth opened the fridge, taking out some vegetables. She started chopping and Percy got out Ella's food.

"I can't believe he is gone." Annabeth sniffled as se put down the kitchen knife. Percy came over and pulled her into him, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I know. I know." He continued to hold her while she cried, a few of his own tears making their way down his cheeks.


	7. The Prophecy of 5

Chapter 7

The sun was rising through the small window in the bedroom as Percy awoke to Ella licking his face. He got dressed and then crept downstairs, sitting down at a small desk with a laptop on it, a wedding present from Leo. It was signal free and completely safe. He logged in to _Demigodness _a website Leo made for all demigods with laptops he was now mass producing. They were a big hit.

Little Merman: hey

Ghost King: Hey what are you doing?

Little Merman: Waiting for my wife to feed me XD You?

Ghost King: Feeding the dead big macs.

Little Merman: Sounds…Fun?

Ghost King: I don't have fun.

_Intelligent Owl has logged on_

Intelligent Owl: I wish Leo let us pick our own usernames…

Ghost King: I'm fine with mine

Little Merman: You have to admit, they are creative.

Intelligent Owl: btw merman, what's for breakfast?

Little Merman: But women belong in the kitchen

Intelligent Owl: Guess who is sleeping on the couch tonight?

Ghost King: Would you like some ice for that burn?

Little Merman: How would you like your eggs sweetie?

Intelligent Owl: Sunnyside up

_Little Merman has logged off_

_Supreme Commander has logged on_

Supreme Commander: Hey guys!

Ghost King: Everyone is too happy

_Ghost King has logged off_

Intelligent Owl: Breakfast is ready. Bye Leo!

_Intelligent Owl has logged off_

Supreme Commander: Well then…

_Supreme Commander has logged off_

"Blech!" Annabeth made a face

"What?" Percy looked up from his eggs.

"Last time I let you make eggs."

"I meant what I said about girls belonging in the kitchen."

"And I was serious about the couch." Annabeth's face showed no hint of joking. She dumped her eggs in the garbage can under the sink and got leftovers out of the fridge.

"You can't have supper for breakfast. It's just plain wrong."

"I don't mind"

"Cause you are very strange Wise Girl."

"The couch is still very much available…" Annabeth finished up as they spoke and cleared the small table. She got out Ella's food and put it in a dish. She whistled and the small puppy barreled down the hall, then started eating up her food in the cutest way possible.

"What do you think of Mara?" Percy asked out of the blue.

"She's nice" Annabeth continued wiping the counter and washing the pan. Percy didn't seem satisfied with the answer.

"Doesn't something about her feel a little, I don't know, off?"

"I suppose so. Her story didn't quite line up with what she packed, and why would she be in the big house, right after Zeus got mad? Nothing lines up."

"Yes! Totally!"

"And what do you suppose you are going to do about it Seaweed Brain?"

"Wise Girl, you always come up with the plans, not me."

"all right, how about a trip to visit your redheaded friend who has answers we don't?"

"Sounds like fun. I haven't seen her in a while. I would like to catch up with her."

"Not on our honeymoon you aren't." Annabeth was green with envy and steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"Seriously, I thought that once we got married you would let that all go."

"Fine. Lets go. I called a harpy already. Should be clean by the time we get home. Here Ella!" The dog trotted over and they walked out the door. The days were getting colder as fall was approaching. The weather never got overly cold, but there was still a chill In the air. The sun was rising higher in the sky as the group got closer to the cave. Annabeth pounded a sharp knock on the cave door as they stepped in to find a girl going completely berserk.

"Where is it? Where is it where is it where is it?" She demanded. "I need it now!" She started to tear apart the room muttering nonsense to herself. Suddenly she turned and stared at Ella. "You! Where is it you worthless dog?"

"Rachel! Put Ella down right this second!" Percy told her quite sternly. She seemed to snap out of whatever funk she was in and put the puppy down. Then she turned to her guests and said in her normal, non maniac voice

"hello there! What can I help you with?"

"We need to know if there is a new prophecy about a child of Athena."

"Indeed. I was expecting you to come Mara." Her eyes started to glow light green and magic poured out in her words.

**Traitors are among the camp**

**A girl's wisdom like a lamp.**

**Say goodbye to someone dear**

**As their true self comes near.**

**A quest for five**

**Where only four come back alive.**


	8. Footprints In The Sand

Chapter 8

"It doesn't give any quest specifics, so how are we supposed to know what to do?" Annabeth sat at the desk and turned on the computer, tapping her other hand on her knee.

"I don't know, you're the Wise Girl." Percy picked up Ella and plopped onto the couch.

"Why am I always the smart one, I don't know everything people!"

"You are an Athena spawn, that makes you the smart one."

"Fine! Now be quiet so I can think." Annabeth stared at the computer screen reading some article from the Demigodness news section. Percy was used to Annabeth in work mode and got up to go to the beach, because Ella was a gift from Poseidon, he wanted to test her water skills.

_Intelligent Owl has logged on_

Intelligent Owl: Hey guys, new quest YOLOUYAEACR!

Iguana Man: What does YOLOUYAEACR mean?

Intelligent Owl: You only live once unless you achieve Elysium and choose rebirth.

Metal Detector: umm…

Intelligent Owl: Not including you Hazel. Does Reyna use this site?

Iguana Man: Yeah, she is always on here.

_Praetor has logged on_

Iguana Man: Speaking of her…

Praetor: Why were you talking about me?

Praetor: Ohhh... I see now. Whats wrong Annabeth?

Intelligent Owl: New prophecy.

**Traitors are among the camp**

**A girl's wisdom like a lamp.**

**Say goodbye to someone dear**

**As their true self comes near.**

**A quest for five**

**Where only four come back alive.**

It is meant for a new camper named Mara. My half sister

Praetor: Its pretty straightforward, but the purpose is lost.

_Little Merman has logged on_

Little Merman: This is your idea of working?

Intelligent Owl: I am gathering other's perspectives.

_Iguana Man has logged off_

_Metal Detector has logged off_

Praetor: I must go, Dakota overdosed on the kool-aid. Good luck!

_Praetor has logged off_

_Little Merman has logged off_

_Intelligent owl has logged off_

Annabeth shut the laptop down and walked over to the bedroom where Percy was on the bed with the TV turned on to the news while he surfed the web. He looked up and smiled at Annabeth as he scooted over to make room.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"This prophecy is killing me."

"You need a break Annie"

"Please don't call me that, you know I don't like it." Annabeth frowned as she lay down and looked over at Percy.

"Sorry, but you are unbearable when you are in work mode, so I need to be annoying back. Isn't that how it works?"

"Nope." Annabeth had a sour expression on her face.

"Okay, I'm sorry babe."

"No pet names"

"What about Wise Girl?"

"Wow you really are a Seaweed Brain."

"That's not nice."

"I love you Percy." Annabeth smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"I love you too Wise Girl." With that they drifted off to sleep, the tv still on flashing pictures on the screen.

Annabeth shot up, panting hard, a look of pure terror on her face. "Percy? Percy where are you?" Annabeth started to sob, squeezing her pillow tight.

"I'm right here, what's wrong?" Percy started to rub her back soothingly

"It was my dream. You" she struggled for words as Percy pulled her into a hug.

"I what?"

"You left me." Annabeth turned her head away from him and tears continued to silently stream down her face.

"Now that isn't very realistic, I would never do that."

"I know, but it was just so awful. You were mad at me then you stormed out of the cabin. Then I was older and I looked so lonely when I threw a photo of us in the fire."

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." The clock read 3:27am. Annabeth Yawned and fell asleep again while Percy comforted her. Then Percy got up and left the cabin to go to the beach.

The sand was soft, and the moon was bright, leading the way. He started to walk into the water. He looked like he was in some sort of trance. The sun eventually started to rise, and Percy was still in the water. His shoes neatly beside each other, and footprints leading into the water.


End file.
